1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device setting apparatus, a device setting method, an information acquiring apparatus, an information acquiring method, a storage medium, and a program, and, more specifically, to a processing technique for automatically setting a device that is connected via a communication interface and for automatically acquiring information from the device.
2. Related Art
External devices, such as a router, for example, require a setting operation for setting predetermined information to be performed in advance in order to realize a desired operation. In general, the external devices that require such a setting operation use different setting procedures, different setting screens, and different setting methods, even if the functionalities and operations of the devices to be realized are the same. For example, setting methods for external devices manufactured by the same manufacturer can be different if versions of these devices are different. Therefore, a user seeking to perform the setting of an external device has to set various information according to a setting method specific to the external device, which can be cumbersome.